banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sega Genesis
The Sega Genesis, (also known as the Mega Drive or Sega Mega Drive outside North America) is a 16-bit home video game console developed and sold by Sega. The Sega Genesis is Sega's 3rd console and the successor to the Sega Master System. It was released as the Mega Drive in Japan in 1988 (the same year when Thunder Force II was made on the Sharp X68000), and later as the Genesis in North America in 1989. In 1990, it was distributed as the Mega Drive by Virgin Mastertronic in Europe, Ozisoft in Australasia, and Tec Toy in Brazil. In South Korea, it was distributed by Samsung as the Super Gam*Boy and later the Super Aladdin Boy. Designed by an R&D team supervised by Hideki Sato and Masami Ishikawa, the Genesis was adapted from Sega's System 16 board, centered on a Motorola 68000 processor as the CPU, a Zilog Z80 as a sound controller, and a video system supporting hardware sprites, tiles, and scrolling. It plays a library more than 900 games that was created by Sega and a wide array of 3rd party publishers delivered on ROM based cartridges. Some add-ons were released, including a power base converter to play Sega Master System games. It was released in several different versions, some created by 3rd parties. Sega created 2 network services to support the Sega Genesis: Sega Meganet and Sega Channel. In Japan, the Mega Drive fared poorly against its 2 main competitors, Nintendo's Super Famicom and NEC's PC Engine (TurboGrafx-⁠16), but it was achieved considerable success in North America, Brazil, and Europe. Contributing to its success were its library of arcade game ports, the popularity of Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series, several popular sports franchises, and aggressive youth marketing that positioned the system as the cool console for adolescents. The North American release in 1991 of the Super Famicom rebranded as the SNES, resulted in a fierce battle for market share in the United States and Europe that has often been termed as a "console war" by journalists and historians. As this contest drew increasing attention to the video game industry among the general public, the Sega Genesis and several of its highest-profile games attracted significant legal scrutiny on matters involving reverse engineering and video game violence. 30.75 million 1st party of Sega Genesis units was sold in worldwide. In addition, Tec Toy sold an estimated 3,000,000 licensed variants in Brazil, Majesco projected it would sell 1.5 million licensed variants of the system in the US, and smaller numbers was sold by Samsung in South Korea. In the mid-2010s, licenses the 3rd party of the Sega Genesis rereleases were still being sold by AtGames in North America and Europe. Many games have been re-released in compilations or on online services such as the Nintendo Virtual Console, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, and Steam. The Genesis was succeeded in 1994 by the Sega Saturn. The Sega Genesis Mini was released on September 19, 2019, and in Middle East and Europe on October 4, 2019. Notable classic Bana games on Sega Genesis * Dangerous Seed * Herzog Zwei * Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures * Raiden Trad * Thunder Force II * Thunder Force III * Thunder Force IV * Truxton Category:Consoles Category:TDSF Category:UGSF Category:Systarian Navy Category:Galaxy Federation Category:Virtual Galaga